Graines de pensées
by Dupond et Dupont
Summary: Recueil de drabbles décousus, au gré des pensées qui fleurissent. Cent mots et maintenant plus, mais toujours pas de quoi faire une pousse. Cinquième graine. "La plupart des sorciers voyaient en elle un charlatan. Les autres la prenaient pour une folle. Cela n'avait pas d'importance pour Sybille Trelawney."
1. L'Éteignoir

C'est décidé, je me lance dans un recueil de drabble, où je publierais les idées qui me viennent de temps en autre, trop minces pour en faire une histoire et trop déconnectées pour les inclure dans une autre. Il n'y aura aucune cohérence entre les différents textes, même pas le jardinage ! Juste des réflexions que je me fais et que je couche par écrit. Et on commence par un objet bien connu qui apparaît dès le premier chapitre du premier tome. _Quid _de son origine ?

**Personnage** : Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
**Nombre de mots :** 130  
**Situation :** Pendant la jeunesse de Dumbledore

* * *

**L'Éteignoir**

* * *

Albus sortit sur le perron, l'air froid caressant son visage. Le ciel était sans lune, seule une lampe au dessus de la porte éclairait d'une lumière vacillante la nuit d'encre. Les mains tremblantes, il sortit de sa poche un paquet de cigarettes. Merlin, il savait que c'était une mauvaise habitude mais Grindelwald avait un don pour lui mettre les nerfs à fleur de peau. Il frissonna en repensant au long regard qu'il lui avait lancé avant leur dispute. Il valait mieux ne pas y penser. D'une autre poche, il prit son briquet, un cadeau que Gellert venait de lui faire, connaissant son vice. À gaz infinis, d'après le vendeur. Ses longs doigts fins actionnèrent le mécanisme, approchant son visage de l'allumoir. Aucune flamme n'en surgit. La lampe au dessus de lui s'éteignit sans bruit, le plongeant dans le noir complet.

Et en plus cet abruti s'était fait avoir en l'achetant.

* * *

_C'est court, ça ne vole pas haut diront certains, mais si vous avez quoique ce soit à dire, de bon comme de mauvais, n'hésitez surtout pas, laissez un commentaire ! _


	2. Le raciste d'en face

Merci à Matsuyama, Robespierre7 et Saanak pour avoir laissé un petit mot, cela fait toujours plaisir ! Voici le second drabble, et si le sujet de l'intolérance a déjà dû être traité de nombreuses fois, cela ne fera qu'une fois de plus !

**Personnage** : Hermione Granger, Drago Malfoy, Blaise Zabini  
**Nombre de mots** : 150  
**Situation :** Pendant la scolarité de nos héros, vous pouvez situer cela entre la troisième et la cinquième année.

* * *

**Le raciste d'en face**

* * *

Hermione marchait dans la Grande Salle. Comme tous les matins, les ragots allaient bon train. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'y prêtait plus attention, par égard pour Harry. Malgré tout, une conversation lui sauta aux oreilles alors qu'elle passait à côté de la table des Serpentards.  
« Et après ils l'ont tabassé, » disait Zabini. « Il en est mort.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Malfoy, de sa voix trainante.  
- Les moldus pensent que parce qu'il était noir, il leur était inférieur, lui répondit Zabini en haussant les épaules.  
- Ils sont cons, » ricana Malfoy. « Tuer un homme pour cela… »  
Hermione s'arrêta de surprise, ne sachant pas vraiment que penser.  
« Hé, la Sang-de-Bourbe, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » s'exclama le chef de la bande, la voyant figée au milieu de l'allée.  
Elle reprit son chemin en secouant la tête.

Il n'y avait rien à penser.

* * *

_Parce que la stupidité n'a pas vraiment de logique, hein ? N'hésitez pas à remplir la petite boite ci-dessous pour que je sache ce que vous pensez ! :) _


	3. Le Placard

**Personnage** : Harry Potter  
**Nombre de mots :** 100

* * *

**Le placard**

* * *

Par deux fois, Harry Potter était sorti du placard.

La première fois, il s'était senti revivre. Un géant au pas de sa porte, lui promettant de le faire quitter cet univers qui l'avait méprisé, insulté, humilié. Un géant qui allait lui faire découvrir un monde magique, où peut être enfin on l'aimerait pour ce qu'il était. L'espoir que tout allait changer.

La seconde fois, il s'était senti délivré. Fini le poids du secret, la peur du jugement, la crainte de l'abandon. Juste le sourire rassurant de ses deux meilleurs amis et la certitude que cela ne changeait rien pour eux.

* * *

_Je m'étonne, avec tous les fanfictions slash écrites, que personne n'ait jamais fait ce jeu de mot avant. Si c'est le cas, je suis passée à côté, excusez donc moi si c'est éculé ! Laissez moi votre avis, il m'est précieux ! : ) _


	4. C'est de la très belle magie

**Personnage **: Minerva McGonagall  
**Nombre de mots :** 325  
**Situation **: Des années après les évènements des livres. Ce drabble fait référence à certains évènements qui se déroulent dans _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_, notamment lorsque Ombrage se fait mettre la misère par Fred, George et les professeurs de Poudlard, moment d'intense jubilation pour moi.

* * *

**C'est de la très belle magie**

* * *

Minerva McGonagall savait que le poste de Directeur était usant. Elle l'avait vu à l'œuvre avec Albus. Mais elle sentait ses forces diminuer années après années. Elle devait trouver un remplaçant pour le poste de Métamorphose. Le dernier se trouvait actuellement à St Mangouste, la moitié d'un corps d'araignée à la place des jambes. Les candidats ne se pressaient pas. C'était un euphémisme, personne ne voulait être engagé. Où était passé le prestige de Poudlard ?

Le ministère de la Magie lui avait proposé un de ses hommes. Dés le départ, il ne lui avait guère inspiré confiance, mais au moins savait-il transformer sa chaise en animal, ce dont le précédent candidat avait été incapable. Elle n'aimait pas non plus le nouveau ministre. Poudlard avait eu la paix pendant quelques années, mais celui-ci semblait vouloir de nouveau se mêler de leurs affaires.

Mais voilà, elle n'avait personne d'autre et elle était sur le point d'accepter. Minerva quitta son bureau avec lassitude. Ses pas l'égarèrent dans les dédales du château, espérant puiser un peu de sagesse dans l'antique bâtisse. Au détour d'un couloir, elle s'arrêta. Devant elle, deux élèves chuchotaient. Elle s'approcha d'eux.

« Ne devriez-vous pas être en cours, messieurs ? »

Aussitôt, les deux jeunes garçons, le rouge aux joues, détalèrent. Minerva s'approcha de ce qui avait attiré leur attention. Sous une fenêtre, un petit carré de bourbier, entouré d'un cordon. Le marécage magique des jumeaux Weasley. Elle se rappelait encore avec netteté Flitwick sceller l'endroit. « C'est de la très belle magie, » avait-il dit.

Minerva inspira profondément en fermant les yeux. Assurément, c'en était. Une relique d'un temps où le Ministère était allé trop loin. Un souvenir du désastre et du soulèvement qui avait suivit. Elle ouvrit les yeux avec détermination.

Elle trouverait un nouveau professeur de Métamorphose, un de compétant, qui lui plairait. Un qu'elle aura choisi. Et sûrement pas un sous-fifre du bureau du Ministre de la Magie. Jamais, dusse-t-elle assurer les cours elle-même.

* * *

_Un drabble commencé il y a longtemps, que j'ai fini sous l'impulsion de Saturne (pas la planète, la fille qui se cache derrière ce pseudo !). Laissez un petit mot si l'envie vous prend ! : )  
_


	5. Sibylle

**Personnage **: Sybille Trelawney  
**Nombre de mots :** 7 x 100  
**Situation **: rétrospective  
**Note :** Merci à Saturne pour avoir corrigé les fautes. Et l'idée n'est pas entièrement de moi, mais on en reparle plus bas, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Sibylle**

* * *

La plupart des sorciers voyaient en elle un charlatan. Les autres la prenaient pour une folle. Cela n'avait pas d'importance pour Sybille Trelawney. Mais cela n'avait pas toujours été ainsi. Lorsqu'elle était jeune adulte, elle avait cherché une forme de reconnaissance. Sans succès. Son don s'était manifesté pour la première fois à l'adolescence. En montant dans le Poudlard Express, elle avait regardé derrière elle et en voyant son professeur de Botanique, elle s'était fait la réflexion que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait. À la rentrée suivante, il n'était plus là. C'était une période troublée, beaucoup de personnes disparaissaient.

Quelques temps après, elle avait appris que l'une de ses ancêtres avait été une brillante voyante. Sa voie avait alors été toute tracée : elle devait faire profiter de son don familial à tous. Elle avait alors étudié la divination avec assiduité. Les feuilles de thé. Les boules de cristal. La cartomancie. L'astronomie. Mais, à la sortie de Poudlard, ses efforts n'avaient eu aucun effet. Aucun travail. Aucune considération. Elle était la risée de tous, sans un sou, vivant misérablement. Et si elle devait être parfaitement honnête avec elle-même, elle n'avait jamais vu le moindre signe au fond d'une tasse.

Et puis il y avait eu Dumbledore. Elle avait postulé à Poudlard. C'était sa dernière chance, son dernier espoir. Ce qui allait changer sa vie. L'entretien avait pourtant commencé de manière catastrophique. Dumbledore était poli, mais Sybille n'avait pas besoin de ses dons pour voir qu'il était sceptique. Quel euphémisme ! Mais sans qu'elle ne sache jamais comment, son opinion avait brutalement changé. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle avait réussi. Le jugement des autres n'avait alors eu plus aucune importance. Dumbledore l'avait engagée. C'était tout pour elle. La consécration. La reconnaissance de son don. Elle ne le décevrait pas.

Mais les années étaient passées et ses dons ne s'étaient pas manifestés. L'astrologie, les cartes, ce n'était que de la poudre aux yeux. Elle le savait. Mais sans, elle perdait toute crédibilité. Pourtant, il y avait ces fois, elle voyait cet élève et un terrible pressentiment la prenait alors. Régulièrement. Elle voulait les prévenir. Certains étaient effrayés, d'autres se moquaient d'elle. Ses prédictions de mort annuelles devinrent un sujet de plaisanterie dans les couloirs du château. Jamais celles-ci ne se réalisaient. Elle gardait un œil sur eux après qu'ils aient quitté Poudlard. Pas un n'était décédé. Non qu'elle l'eût voulu.

Mais il y avait quelque chose, elle le savait.  
« Le Sinistros est sur vous, mon garçon, prenez garde. »  
Le rouquin ricana avec désinvolture, suivi de son frère jumeau. Elle avait l'habitude de ces réactions, mais l'inquiétude qui étreignait son cœur était toujours là.  
Les évènements s'enchainèrent à Poudlard. Le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ombrage. La mort de Dumbledore. Et de plus en plus en plus, ses angoisses se faisaient pressantes. Mais personne ne l'écoutait, pas même Dumbledore avant que la foudre ne le frappe. Rogue prit alors la direction de Poudlard et les Carrow firent leur loi.

Un matin de mai, elle se leva et elle sut. Ce serait aujourd'hui. Pas de signe dans les cartes. Pas d'alignement de planètes particulier. Elle le savait, c'était tout. Elle aurait voulu les prévenir, mais c'était inutile. Le soir, Harry Potter était à Poudlard. Et pendant quelques heures, rien d'autre ne comptait. Ses prédictions étaient loin, elle pouvait mourir ce soir, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle combattit les Mangemorts, ses boules de cristal fracassant leurs crânes. Elle n'en aurait plus besoin de toute façon. Puis, le calme se fit de nouveau. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort. Tout était fini.

Sybille Trelawney, debout, les bras ballant, au centre de la Grande Salle, ressentait un vide béant. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Les familles, les amis se regroupaient. Ils pleuraient leurs pertes. Et ils étaient tous là. Tout ceux dont elle avait pressenti la mort, année après année. Certains d'entre eux avaient quitté Poudlard il y a si longtemps. Le Poufsouffle orphelin. L'Italienne de Serdaigle. Le brun trop bavard. D'autres étaient si jeunes. Le rouquin blagueur. Le Gryffondor timide. Tous. Allongés sur les tables, leurs yeux grands ouverts, immobiles. Leurs expressions figées pour l'éternité. Car elle n'avait pas réussi à les sauver.

* * *

_Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire quelque chose sur Trelawney. Et alors que justement j'écrivais une scène avec elle pour mon histoire principale, Saturne (toujours pas la planète) m'a envoyé ceci : __ valerieparker(point)tumblr(point)com/post/37885475 973/snapeschristmaslist-endless-list-of-things-tha t__ . J'ai aussitôt voulu en faire quelque chose, mais ça ne pouvait pas s'intégrer dans mon histoire, alors j'ai pondu ça à part. Pour moi, toutes ses vraies prédictions sont liées au Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'aime l'idée qu'elle puisse être née le jour où Tom créait son premier Horcruxe ou un autre évènements tout aussi important. Et que maintenant que Voldemort est mort, ses prédictions vont cesser. Je la voie même quitter Poudlard, arrêter la divination. Pourquoi pas un petit tour du monde ?  
_

_En espérant que ça vous a plu. Et merci pour ceux qui laissent des reviews, je n'aurais sûrement pas pris la peine d'écrire ce petit texte si je ne savais pas que quelque uns suivaient ce recueil ! _


End file.
